


Fetish

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: Avenger Smut [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: fet·ishˈfediSH/nouna form of sexual desire in which gratification is linked to an abnormal degree to a particular object, item of clothing, part of the body, etc.





	Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValiantKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantKat/gifts).



> Warnings: suggestive talk, pet play (D/s relationship), anal play, oral sex, dirty talk, possible choking

Celeste dropped her purse on the table with a heavy sigh. Work drug her do, and it wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't have to fix so many issues or be demanded to pull case files that were older than her repeatedly from the basement storage room. She toed off her heels as she took her coat off and padded to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of Pinot Noir and poured a glass, making mental note to thank her best friend for suggesting to try it chilled. She rounded the breakfast bar and found a pile of mail in the counter, smiling to know her fiancé was actually home for once and must be upstairs sleeping after a mission he had. It was tough on them, the distances kept them apart, but she knew what she was signing up for when she began to date Steve Rogers. At that time, he was Captain America, but now he was acting director of SHIELD, which meant he was safe more but more unavailable. She noted to look at the stack of letters later and started off towards the stairs in search of her elusive husband-to-be.

She found him in the middle of the bed, face first in her pillow, sleeping. He had to be exhausted because still had his leather jacket and shoes on. She set the wine glass down and walked over to him and unlaced his shoes and took them off before placing them in the closet. She took a seat up by the headboard and ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. He looked actually peaceful as he slept and it worried her about the last time he actually got adequate sleep. She continued to rake her fingers through the blonde strands as her eyes closed, being content to have him just home and in touching distance. So many nights alone in bed with nothing but his voice in her ear and her hand had become her norm that just having him there to touch made her panties wet.

"You're that turned on already?" a muffled voice chuckled, snapping her out of her thoughts. She didn't realize her hand had traveled under her skirt and was gently teasing herself. A hand closed around her wrist and her hand was removed. Her gray eyes met the baby blues of Steve's and a small smile teased her lips. "Hi," he whispered with a lazy smile.

"Hey soldier," she replied, her voice raspy and thick. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before shifting to turn towards him. "How long you home for?" There was hope in her voice but she was also being realistic.

"Just the night. I have two debriefings with Sam and Nat tomorrow at eight, then a briefing with Fury about a situation in Istanbul," he said heavily. His hand came up and cupped her cheek and smiled. "I needed to see you. I missed you so much and those phone conversations..." He didn't finish, he didn't have too. She had the same feeling. "I got you something. It's in the purple box over there." His jaw junted to the area and she turned to see a rather large box on the dresser.

"Steve," she chided as she got up and grabbed the box. She was giddy as she opened it, Steve now sitting next to her. She peeked under the white tissue seeing what was there. Her cheeks went red and she hurriedly put the cover back on.

"You don't like it?" The concern and slight hurt in his voice cut into her and she shook her head. "I just thought after we discussed it last week. If you don't like it, I can see about returning it. It's just you expressed interest and curiosity."

Celeste looked at him and smiled, her hand cupped his jaw. "It's okay. Just...surprised. That's all," she whispered. She took the lid off again and looked at the items in the box. Nestled in the white tissue were cohesive items meant to work together. She pulled out the headband that was adorn with two furry, gray ears with white tufts at the tips making her smile at how he paid attention to the details she gave him. "When did you have time?" she asked as she set the ears on the bedside table.

"Today," he replied, "Wanda suggested the store. It was a bit offsetting to have her suggest something as this." He watched as she pulled out the tail that matched the ear headband and noted the scarlet color in her cheeks when she pulled out the collar and cuffs. The color only turned worse when she saw there was a dainty chain lead with a leather strap. "Isn't this what you said you wanted to try?" His voice was tight and full of apprehension that she felt guilty not making a comment sooner.

"Steve, sweetie, I'm more shocked that you actually went and got this," she replied as she held up the tail. Her fingers played with the fur for a moment as she chewed her lip.

"I got a good rest in already, love, did you want to try it out?" he asked. Heat pooled between her legs and all she could do was nod. He tapped her legs and smiled. "Go get undressed then. I'll help with the things."

She went to the bathroom as her breathing increased. This was just a fantasy all but two weeks ago. Was he really being serious? When they first started dating, Steve surprised her how amazing he was in bed, considering he was a virgin of sorts. He was also very open to ideas when it came to sex, usually asking her thoughts in positions and kinks that interested him. Majority of the time she agreed, and a few usually died off before he could get them out with a laugh. Her blazer was laid on the chair in the corner of the room as she began to unbutton the fuchsia silk blouse, having it join the blazer. The pencil skirt soon was added to them as she started to take off her underthings.

"Leave them," he said gruffly, his hands at her hips. "Maybe loose those wet panties, but keep the bra, belt, and thigh highs." His fingers brushed against the black lace top of her thighs. She could only nod and slipped the satin underwear down her legs before she looked up at him wide, gray eyes, waiting for what he wanted next as he was the one in control always. His hands slid over her sides as he stepped close to her. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered as he took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. He took the ear headband and placed it on top of her head, making him smile. "The curls make it even better," he said softly as his hand cupped her cheek. He picked up the collar next causing Celeste's heart to beat fast as her chest heaved deeply. His fingers were nimble as he fastened the leather around her neck. He placed a kiss to her cheek and looked at her. "You ready for the tail?" His eyes were shining with excitement, but there a bit if apprehension on his face as he gauged her feelings.

She licked lips and nodded as she moved towards the bed. "Yes, sir," she replied as she crawled up on the mattress, staying on her hands and knees for him. She felt his hand at her shoulders pushing her down so her chest was against the bed and her ass in the air.

"It's okay, baby girl. It will be slightly different than my fingers or my cock, but I made sure to get one with a small plug," he muttered, his hand soothing over her rear. She heard the telltale sound of the lube bottle being opened then felt his fingers, slick with the contents, slide over her puckered entrance making her moan and push her ass against his fingers. "Easy, baby girl," he chuckled,  "Not rushing this part." He toyed with the entrance, gently pushing his finger against it, teasing it to give. It made her moan and she could feel the wetness starting to coat her thighs. But in a moment, she felt pressure and a soft 'oh' fell from her painted lips as he slipped a finger inside. She could hear his praise, but unsure of what he was saying since her head started to buzz from the pleasure. He withdrew his finger, a whimper in her throat was cut off when she felt something cool against her skin making her jump a bit.

"Relax," he whispered as he pressed the cool tip of the plug to her puckered entrance. She did as she was told and he only had to work for a few short moments before she felt the plug fully inserted in her. Another praise was whispered to her along with a hand massaging her ass. "How are you feeling?" he asked as she could feel his eyes roam over her for any sign of discomfort.

"I-I'm good," she replied with a shaky voice. Her body was humming for more as the coolness of the plug sat inside her began to warm from her body temperature.

Steve's hand came into view, slipping under her chip to raise her head up. "What's the word to stop?" He asked in an almost demanding tone.

"Coconut," she replied firmly.

"Good girl," he replied and hooked a finger under the collar as he attached the lead to the O-ring. "Come kneel on the floor, hands on your thighs."

His jaw clenched slightly as she crawled across the bed, getting down carefully as the plug made some movements difficult until she got use to it. She knelt down on the carpeted floor, hands on her thighs as she looked up at him. She could feel her slick dripping down her thighs as she watches him take off his jacket and shirt, tossing them onto the floor, licking her lips as her eyes roamed over his torso and pectorals. His jeans hung low on his hips, his v-line showing the way to what she really wanted. His fingers slowly loosened the belt and undid the button. A small whimper escalated her as she watch him slide the zipper down, revealing the bulge through the navy boxers.  She watched as he pushed the boxers down with his jeans, his turgid length fully upright, waiting for attention. Her nails dug into her thighs as she waited for him to allow her to touch, not really wanting to be in the cuffs due to insubordination. He tugged on the lead, bringing it taut, making her look upwards at him. He had a small smile on his face as he moved to kick his jeans and boxers out of the way.

"I really like you like this," he said gruffly as his hand moved to cup her cheek before shortening the lead. his free hand moved to his delicious length and her eyes followed his movements before he jerked softly on her collar. "Eyes here, baby girl," he commanded and she obeyed. Her arousal was leaking from her, coating her thighs that were pressed together. She loved it when he took the dominate roll. He pumped his cock a few times before he shifted his hips forward and ran the soft tip against her lips. She fought the urge to open her mouth and taste him, knowing he will let her in a moment.

"Would you be opposed to being called Kitten right now?" he asked softly as he used his tip to bring her lower lip downward.

"No, sir. Kitten would be wonderful," she replied in almost a whisper as her eyes fixed on his that were now a dark sapphire due to the lust he was feeling and it was mutual. She licked her lips in anticipation, wanting to taste him. It's been so long since they've been together and it was agonizing to have to wait any longer.

"Open you mouth, then Kitten, and keep it open." She heard the slight gravel in his voice and she knew he was trying to keep his control in check, wanting this to last as long as he could. Steve was a giver, and would see her to have climax seven times before he would allow himself to. She was hoping that the time apart would change that, make him want to lose the control and just take her. She dropped her jaw and waited, humming in excitement and wriggling when he slipped his tip into the wet cavern of her mouth. She desperately wanted to close her lips and suck him off, but she knew from what they talked about prior to this was that she would let him decide what was expected.

The groan from him made her whimper as she could taste the salty sweetness of his skin that laid against her tongue. His hand slit to her her jaw, closing her mouth around him as he began to move her head back and forth slowly over his hard cock. She kept her eyes locked on him, noting every facial expression he did see what he was liking. She pressed her tongue upwards, causing the space to shrink a bit and add pressure to his movements, and in doing so, brought out a low, guttural moan from him. Her nails dug into her skin, wanting to touch him desperately, but she remained in her position. His cock filling her mouth was one thing she was waiting for, but she hopelessly wanted him to fill her core that was now dripping with her desire for him. She knew he could smell it, and it brought a smirk to his face when she whimpered again.

"Such a good kitten," he moaned as his fingers caressed her jaw and his hips moved forward, "you can use your hands now, since you've been so good." she nearly leapt with excitement as her hands found the base of his shaft and pumped him in tandem of her mouth moving over him. She hollowed her cheeks as she moved back, her her hand cupped his balls, her index finger finding the small spot behind it to push firmly against. She moaned at his response at tugging at her collar, knowing he was wanting her to take him deeper. She complied by dropping her jaw as far as possible and relaxed her throat to let him. Her nose pressed against the dark blond curls on his lower abdomen, staying there until she had to move for air. She gasped up at him, a small smile playing on her lips as her hand slid over his slick cock.

"I want you inside me, please," she said in a velvet tone. She continued to kitten lick the soft tip of him as she waited for him to agree to her want, her hand working the ridged shaft and the other toying with his balls. She felt the collar being tugged upwards and heard him mutter along the lines of 'up', which she complied and stood in front of him, her eyes on his.

"Lay on the bed on your back," he issued as his fingers unhooked the lead from her collar. She nodded and turned to walk towards the bed slowly, swaying her hips more than normal which made the soft tail swish from side to side, brushing deliciously across her sensitive skin. She crawled on top of the bed, settling her head against the pillows and adjusting her hips so the plug was comfortable. She watched him as he stroked his cock, his eyes roaming her body. "I want to see how you pleased yourself those nights when we only could hear each other's voices." He voice was low and strained, a sign that he was losing the battle of control over his will.

"Yes, sir," she whispered as she brought her right index and middle fingers to her mouth, sucking on them for a moment before she moved them down her torso. Her eyes closed by habit as she focused on his breathing and the feeling of her hand against her soft, alabaster skin. She gasped as her fingers found the sensitive bud just between her nether lips and began to rub slow soft circles. Her other hand found it's way to her core, teasing the entrance lightly before she pushed her middle finger inside, humming at the slight fill. She felt the bed dip beside her, his hand was at her breast, palming the covered flesh before pulling it downward, revealing her hard, perked nipple. His breath was warm against her skin before she felt his wet, hot mouth envelop the peak and began sucking on it causing her to moan lewdly and her hips to jerk upwards. Her fingers worked her clit harder and whimpers and moans sounded from her when he moved to her other breast to do the same. "Steve, please," she breathed as her eyes opened slightly to look at him. She was too far gone to maintain the role, and she removed her finger from her core and offered it to him, which he took in his mouth and moaned.

"Hands and knees," he rasped as he moved to kneel behind her once she assumed the position. She heard the foil packet of a condom open and a slight curse falling from him as he must have been struggling with it. Before she could ask if he needed help, she felt him move the tail onto her back causing her to arch her back and whimper at the sensation. She could feel him drag his tip through her wet folds, before slipping into her entrance slowly, bringing forth a moan of ecstasy from both of them. The feeling of him filling her with the tail inside her was almost mind blowing and her fingers gripped the bedspread. "God, I missed you," he whispered at her shoulder. When did he lean over her? It was hard to focus on what was going on as she could feel her climax drawing near. His arm snuck around her torso, bringing her closer to him as his hips snapped into her harshly. He brought them both up to kneel, making her cry out from the pleasure the pressure brought her. Her tongue wet her lips as she felt his hand cup her throat, squeezing only slightly.

"'M close," she panted as her hand went to his bicep and the other to his backside, digging her nails into him. She was close to fracturing and it only took a few more hard thrusts from him to send her over the edge. She could feel his arm tighten around her torso as the waves of pleasure rocket through her body, blinding her vision and weakening her stance. Her walls pulsed around his cock, milking him into his own release.

He slipped out of her and kissed her shoulder as he laid her down on the bed. She turned to her side and smiled at him, her eyes going to the condom causing her to laugh. "My, you must have been edging quite a bit," she smiled which made him smile as well.

"I could say the same for you, baby girl," he chuckled as he tossed the condom and it's wrapper in the trash bin. He went to the bathroom, returning with a warm, wet cloth and a dry one, moving her leg so he could clean her up. He removed the tail slowly, wiping the excess lube away before laying the tail on the cloth. He moved to remove the ears then the collar before pulling the throw blanket up from the foot of the bed to cover her. She snuggled in, inhaling his scent as his arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back firmly.

"Did you like?" he asked as he looked her over.

"Yes," she muttered as she kissed the hallow of his neck, "too bad you're going back to work in the morning. I wouldn't mind doing it again, maybe last longer."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I promise the next time I'm home. But maybe we shouldn't edge so much, because I would like to have a nice long session with you wearing those ears." He stayed with her for a few moments longer before crawling out of bed. "Bath time for you. I'll run the water, you stay there and be a blanket burrito."

 


End file.
